havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 015.5
3:44:46 PM System: (wave) Your conversation is all set up Share photos, messages and much more with everyone here or invite even more people by sharing this link with them. 3:44:46 PM Jamaros: Jamaros added Hank, Quill, Rune to this conversation 3:44:46 PM Jamaros: Jamaros has enabled invitations, you can now invite people to this chat 3:44:52 PM Jamaros: Jamaros has renamed this conversation to “The Fey Court” 3:45:02 PM Jamaros: I will leave this chat here, in case a game begins. 3:45:22 PM Jamaros: When you guys are free to play, just let me know here, and I'll see if we can get something started. 3:53:07 PM Rune: Yay! 4:21:09 PM Jamaros: Jamaros has renamed this conversation to “The Winter Court” 5:06:09 PM Rune: Going to get my car, then come home. Assuming they don't take my kidney to pay for it. 5:06:39 PM Jamaros: Don't sell your organs, Josie. It's a slippery slope. 5:14:08 PM Rune: Hehehe. 5:30:44 PM Rune: If y'all ain't here when I get done with dinner, I'mma take a nap. Fair warning! 5:30:56 PM Jamaros: Understood. 5:31:06 PM Jamaros: Not sure if the others are available. 5:31:23 PM Quill: I'm here. 5:31:45 PM Rune: :) no worries, I will not sleep all day. 5:31:56 PM Jamaros: Oh good. 5:32:03 PM Hank: I am here 5:32:14 PM Jamaros: Ok, so once Josie eats, we will begin. 5:41:12 PM Rune: Home! We can start whenever. :) 5:41:26 PM Jamaros: Ok, if people are available, I can begin now. 5:41:59 PM Quill: I am here. 5:42:13 PM Jamaros: Ok, I see Caleb's logged into Roll20, so he is here. 5:42:21 PM Hank: Yes I am here 5:43:02 PM Jamaros: Ok, first and foremost, does anyone want to bring anything with them other than the clothes they were given, either hidden or out in the open? 5:44:00 PM Quill: I've got my lute, and my staff, and my sachel still with me. 5:44:10 PM Rune: Rune brings the stuff she brought with her. So probably her spellbook, and that kind of thing. 5:44:11 PM Hank: badge around my neck and my shield with the spell ingredients 5:44:25 PM Jamaros: Ok. 5:44:58 PM Jamaros: So, picking up where we left off, Lyvhyssa points to your bags. 5:45:14 PM Jamaros: "There isn't anything in there that you'd regret the Queen finding, right?" 5:45:20 PM Jamaros: "Cause...that would be bad." 5:45:43 PM Rune: Did you two bring any books, is what she's asking. 5:45:44 PM Quill: No, I don't think so. 5:46:03 PM Quill: I have the book Creed gave me to translate, but I'd like to hold onto that. 5:46:14 PM Quill: ... Hank? 5:46:49 PM Hank: Not bringing any bags with me 5:46:55 PM Quill: ((Oh, and I have my book of Shadows and my storybook.)) 5:47:18 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa nods. "Ok, good. So...anyone wanna just hang out here for--" 5:47:29 PM Jamaros: There's a banging at the door. 5:47:35 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "Right, let's move out." 5:47:43 PM Rune: Rune nods. 5:48:14 PM Rune: ... you know, if anything happens, you're welcome with us. I know it's not the same, but it's better than nothing. 5:48:29 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "Um...thanks, I--" 5:48:32 PM Jamaros: BANG BANG 5:48:40 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa opens the door and exits. 5:48:58 PM Rune: Rune follows her. 5:49:28 PM Hank: Hank will try to tell quill something before we leave the room 5:49:40 PM Jamaros: Ok. 5:51:45 PM Quill: ... all right, let's go. 5:52:06 PM Hank: Hank exits the room 5:52:19 PM Jamaros: As you exit, you see two drow-esque figures looming in the hall, but with the same markings, hair and weird eyes Lyvhyssa has. 5:52:46 PM Jamaros: They are decided more well-armored and carrying large crystal swords with a weird mist coming off them. 5:52:57 PM Rune: ... who are they? 5:53:48 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "Arakul and Aranos, of the Queen's Guard. I...guess they'll be escorting us." 5:54:06 PM Jamaros: They loom over you, but don't move in an aggressive way. 5:54:10 PM Quill: I bow to them, respectfully. 5:54:18 PM Jamaros: They return the bow. 5:54:23 PM Rune: Rune looms over them, but politely. 5:54:45 PM Jamaros: Make an intimidation check. 5:55:04 PM Rune: Rune isn't trying to be intimidating. She's just very tall. And has two-foot horns. 5:55:15 PM Jamaros: :) 5:55:38 PM Jamaros: They're probably up to your horns. They're not the short, svealt sort of elves. 5:55:52 PM Jamaros: Anyway, Lyvhyssa begins leading you down a series of hallways. 5:56:35 PM Jamaros: As you do, you pass by more subjects, but, the further in you go, the less...playful they seem. 5:56:55 PM Hank: (can I try and remember the route we take?) 5:57:12 PM Jamaros: Make a survival check. 5:57:53 PM Hank: ( 8 ) 5:58:07 PM Jamaros: ...you try and remember the way back, and maybe some of it will come to you if you have to, but it all feels pretty alien to you, there's not a lot for you to grab hold of, mentally. 5:58:31 PM Rune: Rune is almost 7 feet tall without the horns. 5:59:00 PM Jamaros: I am keeping this in mind, Rune. :P 5:59:34 PM Jamaros: Anyway, you eventually arrive at a pair of large double doors. In front of them is Jaykos, whom you remember from the night before. 6:00:18 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa is muttering to herself. "Hello, your majesty. I present Quillyn Rae. Hello, your majesty. I present Quillyn Rae." 6:00:59 PM Rune: Rune hesitates, and then pats Lyvhyssa on the shoulder in what she hopes is a reassuring way. 6:01:09 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa gulps and nods. 6:01:39 PM Quill: Quill nods. "It'lll be fine. Probably. Maybe." 6:01:44 PM Jamaros: Jaykos: "The queen is ready for you. She has requested that you leave your shoes at the--" 6:01:49 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "JAYKOS!" 6:01:57 PM Jamaros: Jaykos: "Spoilsport." 6:02:08 PM Rune: ... I think he's just really into shoes at this point. 6:02:24 PM Hank: technically they arent even our shoes are they? 6:02:25 PM Rune: There are people like that. 6:02:39 PM Jamaros: Jaykos opens the door for you. 6:05:46 PM Jamaros: Inside is a massive throne room with a series of fey in very regal attire dancing along the sides of the chamber. They're movements seem very rigid, like a figure in a dancing box, just repeating motions over and over again. At the far side you see a woman, extremely pale, deep blue hair, much darker than Lyvhyssa's. She is dressed in an almost see-through gown that, as you get closer, seems to actually be made of ice and crystal, with crystal fringes hanging off the arms. On her head is a crown of ice antlers with a crystal in the middle, similar to the one you saw representing Titania in the bathroom. 6:06:09 PM Jamaros: She's draped herself over her throne in a very...posed way. Like she's being painted for something. 6:06:23 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa approaches. 6:06:34 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "Hello, your--" 6:06:45 PM Jamaros: Aurilandur: "Thank you, Lyvhyssa, that is all." 6:07:10 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa freezes for a moment, unsure what to do...then slowly backs away and to the side, letting you guys pass her. 6:07:26 PM Quill: Quill tries to get a read on the queen. 6:07:33 PM Jamaros: Roll insight. 6:08:01 PM Quill: (16) 6:08:53 PM Rune: Rune does too. 6:09:10 PM Rune: Rune also stays a bit behind Quill, since he's obviously the leader today! Obviously. 6:10:25 PM Hank: Hank will be slightly behind quill 6:10:48 PM Quill: Quill waits to be called. Manners are very important here. 6:11:21 PM Jamaros: She turns now to fully face you all. 6:12:24 PM Jamaros: Auril: "Ser Quill, you honor this court today with your arrival." 6:12:49 PM Jamaros: Auril: "And your guests, while unexpected, are a pleasure to host, as well." 6:13:26 PM Rune: Rune stays quiet! Let the bard do the talking! That's a good plan, right? Right? 6:13:50 PM Quill: Quill bows. "I thank my lady for her hospitality, and generosity. May I introduce my companions, the Wizard Rune, and the Guard Hank." 6:14:10 PM Jamaros: Auril nods to the both and looks...expectant. 6:14:34 PM Hank: Hank bows as well 6:15:08 PM Jamaros: Auril now looks towards Rune for a similar response. 6:15:11 PM Rune: Rune bows deeply. 6:16:20 PM Jamaros: Auril's brow twinges slightly. "Your company is welcome here. I wish to apologize for the circumstances that bring us together. I had hoped you would grow more in power before I brought you back here to me. But in these dangerous times, even the plans of a queen must change." 6:17:27 PM Jamaros: Auril: "But, what matters is you are here now. And I believe you shall find everything to your liking." 6:18:53 PM Quill: Indeed, my lady. Your court is far more wondrous that even my imagination could have prepared me for. And your servant Lhyvyssa has been quite accomodating, a credit to your court. 6:19:32 PM Jamaros: Auril smiles. "I thank you for your words. And the lady Lyvhyssa is equally honored I am sure." 6:19:40 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "Yes, your majesty, I--" 6:20:23 PM Jamaros: Auril: "Now then, Quillyn Rae, of the mortal world, Enora, I have a place prepared for you." 6:21:15 PM Jamaros: She waves a hand over to the side of her throne, where an icy lute lays waiting. 6:21:40 PM Quill: My lady, I find myself compelled to speak to you on the issue of that blaggard who deludes himself into thinking he's a worthy consort for yourself, whose name I will not even utter in your court. 6:22:23 PM Jamaros: Auril: "Yes, I know of whom you speak. And you need not worry. Even in his power, he would not attack my court." 6:23:50 PM Quill: Of course not, and I feel quite safe here. At this time it is not myself that I find myself concerned with, it is my world. He has already killed many of my mortal kind in an effort to strike at me. 6:23:56 PM Hank: Hank will look around for any potential threats. 6:23:57 PM Rune: Rune nods. 6:25:42 PM Quill: I have friends, and family, back in my world. It is a curse of the mortal condition to be so concerned with the mortality of others, and it is especially painful to an artist such as myself -- we are often cursed with over-sensitivity. I feel the lives he has taken as a personal attack on me, an insult to me. 6:26:14 PM Jamaros: Auril: "...these are not your friends here?" 6:27:21 PM Quill: I have many more friends, your majesty. These are the companions who are most steadfast and trustworthy, and of course attractive, to better compliment your court. 6:28:04 PM Rune: Rune blushes blue and looks at the floor, thinking Quill is the biggest liar EVER. Although Hank is cute, so there's that. 6:28:09 PM Jamaros: Auril: "Yes, your lady friend is quite attractive. She wears my colors proudly." 6:28:38 PM Jamaros: Auril's eyes now turn to Hank, and her expression changes...sharply. 6:28:49 PM Rune: Rune thinks: Fae are messed up, man. 6:28:54 PM Jamaros: Auril: "You...Guard Hank...step forward." 6:29:28 PM Hank: Hank will step next to quill 6:29:44 PM Jamaros: Auril: "...completely forward." 6:30:01 PM Jamaros: Auril rises from her throne and you see, she is massively tall. 6:30:14 PM Hank: Hank will walk forward 6:30:27 PM Jamaros: Auril approaches you and looks you over completely. 6:30:33 PM Rune: Rune hesitates, but then follows, still a bit behind him. 6:30:52 PM Jamaros: Auril holds out a hand, signaling Rune to stop. 6:31:19 PM Jamaros: She grabs hold of the medal around his neck and examines it very closely. 6:31:28 PM Rune: Rune does. But watches intently. 6:31:45 PM Jamaros: She feels Hank and reaches around...until she gets to the back of his neck. 6:32:20 PM Jamaros: She turns back to Quill. "Have long have you been intimate with this one?" 6:32:54 PM Hank: Hank is standing perfectly still 6:33:11 PM Quill: For several days now. He has been a steadfast companion and has protected my life on multiple occasions. 6:33:24 PM Jamaros: Make a deception check. 6:33:42 PM Quill: ((Is that a lie?)) 6:33:48 PM Quill: ((I didn't htink I was lying.)) 6:33:51 PM Hank: (Roll well please ) 6:33:53 PM Jamaros: ((Well, you've known him about 3 days)) 6:34:12 PM Quill: ((Ohhhh. I thought it was longer.)) 6:34:26 PM Jamaros: ((Nope, this whole game's taken about a week, in-game)) 6:34:32 PM Jamaros: ((Again, zero down time)) 6:34:47 PM Rune: ((That's what the edit function is for!)) 6:35:00 PM Quill: ))YEah, he would have said days, then. I'll change it.)) 6:35:01 PM Jamaros: Ok, you can amend your statement if you like. 6:35:26 PM Jamaros: She nods at you as you say this and looks back at Hank. 6:35:50 PM Jamaros: Auril: "Did you pick him up in the Feywild, or had he already escaped when you found him?" 6:36:36 PM Quill: No, I met him on my mortal plane. 6:37:00 PM Jamaros: Auril addresses Hank directly. "Where do you hail from?" 6:37:34 PM Hank: The city havenfall 6:38:03 PM Hank: I have never been in the feywild before respectfully speaking , your majesty. 6:38:15 PM Jamaros: Auril: "...interesting." 6:39:06 PM Jamaros: Auril: "And yet, I smell the Summer Court on you. I feel the Autumn Court's brand. And you carry a symbol of my mother around your neck." 6:40:46 PM Hank: Is that important? 6:41:39 PM Jamaros: Auril: "You are touched by my enemies and allies alike. You enter my palace at a time of war. And you do so through a subject who can claim only limited knowledge of your intentions." 6:42:09 PM Quill: On our plane, my lady, it is very common for a child to grow up with no knowledge of their bloodline or lineage. 6:42:26 PM Jamaros: Make a persuasion check, now. 6:42:45 PM Quill: ((Oh dear. 6.)) 6:42:52 PM Jamaros: ((That was very bad timing)) 6:43:12 PM Hank: I have no ill intentions I only came here to support quill 6:43:47 PM Jamaros: Auril: "...that may be...and you have shown no aggression towards me...but I must take precautions." Hank, make a WIS saving throw. 6:44:25 PM Hank: (6 ) 6:45:09 PM Jamaros: You feel a small gust of wind and suddenly...Hank disappears, replaced by a small hamster in the palm of Auril's hand. 6:45:33 PM Jamaros: Auril waves Rune over at this point. 6:45:43 PM Quill: ((HANKSTER)) 6:45:48 PM Rune: Rune heads over to her and holds out her hands for Hank. 6:46:02 PM Rune: ... it's not permanent, is it? Your majesty? 6:46:24 PM Jamaros: She hands him to you. "He shall be returned to normal once I decide what is to be done." 6:46:33 PM Jamaros: "But no...it is definitely not permanent." 6:46:35 PM Rune: Rune takes him. 6:46:45 PM Jamaros: "...I must be rusty...I was going for a toad." 6:47:02 PM Rune: He didn't mean to get entangled with the other courts. One, he thought he was saving our lives. 6:47:40 PM Quill: We appreciate your mercy, lady. 6:47:47 PM Rune: Rune cuddles the Hankster a little bit, stroking his fuzzy li'l head. So cute. 6:48:17 PM Jamaros: Auril: "Quillyn, you were speaking of friends and family and such." 6:48:46 PM Hank: Hank will squeak at rune 6:49:16 PM Rune: Rune keeps cuddling the Hankster! Poor guy. 6:50:53 PM Quill: ...indeed. This monstrous individual is not a danger to me, being as I am safe in the hospitality of your court. But he remains a danger to those I care about back home. 6:51:40 PM Jamaros: Auril: "I see...how many people are you requesting I bring here?" 6:53:52 PM Quill: That would be too much an imposition on your hospitality. I thought.... perhaps... I could settle the matter personally. And perhaps permanently. I should like to challenge this blaggard to a duel. 6:54:19 PM Jamaros: Auril looks aghast for a moment...and then laughs. 6:54:24 PM Jamaros: Long, hard, loud. 6:54:26 PM Rune: Rune eyes Quill like he's a crazy person. 6:54:35 PM Quill: Quill is unphased. 6:54:50 PM Jamaros: Auril: "You mortals have a wonderful sense of humor." 6:55:36 PM Rune: Rune is completely horrified, and almost lets Hank out of her hands, but catches him by a hind leg before he crawls over the side. 6:56:08 PM Hank: SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK 6:56:33 PM Rune: Rune cups her hands together again and snuggles him. "Hush now, stop trying to escape." 6:57:57 PM Hank: Hank perches to try and see what is happening 6:58:55 PM Quill: In this one instance, my lady, I am not in jest. With this monster threatening those I care for, my art and temperament will suffer. But if a duel is not feasible... then I must formally request that I be released for your beneficient patronage. If I cannot perform to the best of my ability for you, then I am unworthy of it. 6:59:26 PM Jamaros: Auril: "...you wish me to take back my gift?" 6:59:46 PM Jamaros: A crack forms in the floor beneath her foot. A long, jagged crack. 6:59:53 PM Rune: I doubt he'll stop going after people if she does, Quill. It would just leave you defenseless. 7:00:41 PM Quill: If a duel is out of the question -- what other choice do I have? 7:01:31 PM Jamaros: Auril: "A duel is most certainly out of the question. Even if you ignore him killing you, easily, if we knew how to find him, we would not have the problem we have now." 7:01:32 PM Rune: Rune stands her ground despite the crack, but gets ready to toss the hankster to safety if she has to. 7:02:38 PM Jamaros: Auril: "But Wizard Rune is right, there is little to no guarantee this would stop him. He is mad." 7:03:02 PM Jamaros: Auril: "...but...there may be...another option." 7:03:16 PM Jamaros: Auril: "Not a wholly pleasant one but...it does exist." 7:03:30 PM Quill: Yes, my lady? 7:04:26 PM Jamaros: Auril: "If I take back my gift entirely, not only would you be left defenseless, but the process may kill you. However...the pact can be...shifted...to someone else...a different patron." 7:05:15 PM Rune: ... I suppose Lady Lyvhyssa isn't suitable? 7:06:11 PM Jamaros: Auril shakes her head. "She is no archfey. And if I passed it to someone below my position...there could be other complications." 7:06:31 PM Jamaros: Auril: "My brother is out of the question. He will not turn you into a weapon against me." 7:07:01 PM Jamaros: Auril: "My sister...is unreachable." 7:07:48 PM Jamaros: A voice rings out of the court. One familiar to Rune and Hank. "Which just leaves one possible candidate." 7:08:07 PM Hank: Hank squeaks angrily 7:08:32 PM Rune: I don't think that would be a good idea. 7:08:50 PM Jamaros: A figure steps out from the dancers. A being who seems to be made wholly of shadow, in a powder-blue suit. His eyes and mouth the only facial signs against a pitch dark face, and a mane of shock-white hair. 7:08:55 PM Jamaros: Marquis: "Me." 7:09:15 PM Hank: Hank nods emphatically to agree with rune 7:09:22 PM Jamaros: For those who want a visual reference: http://orig10.deviantart.net/77e9/f/2007/064/6/3/neverwhere___the_marquis_by_darkangelkelos.png 7:10:01 PM Jamaros: Auril: "Marquis of Karabas...I...was not aware you were amongst my court today." 7:10:20 PM Rune: He's already going to force Hank to do something dreadful. 7:10:42 PM Quill: I am rather inclined to listen to the counsel of my companions, my lady. 7:10:47 PM Jamaros: Marquis: "I force nothing. I made a deal with the young hamster...man...manster." 7:11:12 PM Rune: I suppose extortion is a kind of deal, technically. 7:11:24 PM Hank: Hank tries to look threateningly at the marquis 7:11:44 PM Jamaros: Marquis: "Queen Auril, we must consider the options here." 7:11:56 PM Jamaros: Marquis: "You cannot protect a whole realm from this monster." 7:12:08 PM Jamaros: Marquis: "And you cannot leave the poor boy defenseless." 7:12:22 PM Rune: I'm rather surprised the Hunt hasn't been sent after him already. 7:13:06 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: (In a faint voice) "...m...my queen" 7:13:15 PM Quill: The poor boy thanks the Marquis for his generous offer, but must refuse. 7:13:19 PM Rune: Perhaps a bodyguard or two might be more appropriate. 7:13:22 PM Hank: Hank will try to interrupt the marquis speech with squeaks whenever possible 7:13:42 PM Jamaros: Marquis: "Queen, you know what the only sensible option is." 7:13:49 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "Your majesty." 7:14:12 PM Jamaros: Marquis: "I assure you, he'll get far better treatment from me, than he would your brother." 7:14:28 PM Rune: Lyvhyssa, what are you trying to say? 7:14:40 PM Jamaros: Auril turns to Lyvhyssa. 7:14:55 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa tense up: "...I...uh...I just thought..." 7:15:02 PM Rune: Thought what? 7:15:07 PM Jamaros: Marquis: "Do we take advice from delivery girls, now?" 7:15:17 PM Jamaros: Auril waves a hand to silence the Marquis. 7:16:08 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "...I...I think...Neifron cannot know where to find him, your majesty." 7:16:31 PM Jamaros: Auril: "...no...obviously he can't, that'd be terrible if he did." 7:16:40 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "No...I mean...I don't think he does." 7:17:04 PM Hank: Hank squeaks in confusion 7:17:22 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "He was last seen escaping through Havenfall and then leaving...why would he do that if he could trace your power to your Warlock in that city." 7:17:45 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "We've been assuming he can track Quill...I'm not sure he can." 7:18:05 PM Rune: How did you find him? Could he do that? 7:18:38 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "My Queen always knows where Quillyn is...she sent me to him that way." 7:19:01 PM Quill: ... what about the town he killed? 7:19:55 PM Jamaros: Auril: "If he sees you or suspects you are somewhere nearby, that would still be dangerous for the people there. So, he must've known you were there, once." 7:20:08 PM Jamaros: Marquis: "All the more reason for us to move now." 7:20:26 PM Hank: Hank squeaks emphatically 7:20:36 PM Quill: .... my lady. He seeks me because of jealousy, yes? 7:20:42 PM Rune: ... please forgive me for my ignorance, but which Season holds sway right now? 7:21:23 PM Jamaros: Auril turns to Quill. "Yes." 7:21:56 PM Jamaros: Auril: "So far, it is me and my brother. When the war ends, the victor shall be the central court." 7:23:36 PM Quill: ... I know my lady has no romantic interest in a brief, mortal being like me. She appreciates my art, nothing more. What if there were a way to prove this to him? What if I were wed to one of your court, with your permission and blessing. He would then no longer see me as a romantic rival. 7:23:40 PM Quill: Quill looks at Lhyvyssa. 7:24:05 PM Rune: Perhaps Lhyvyssa would oblige? Then he'd have a bodyguard as well. 7:24:10 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa looks at you, open-mouthed and shocked. 7:24:56 PM Jamaros: Auril: "...you provide an interesting idea." 7:25:07 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "NO HE DOES--!" 7:25:16 PM Jamaros: Auril: "Lyvhyssa! Silence!" 7:25:41 PM Rune: ... he's still mortal, you know. From your perspective it wouldn't be that long. 7:26:29 PM Jamaros: Quill...for the sake of it...roll persuasion. 7:27:30 PM Quill: And it need only last until he has been dealt with by Our Lady's forces. 7:27:47 PM Quill: ((Fuck you, roll20. 7:28:00 PM Jamaros: ((lol)) 7:28:04 PM Quill: ((It's my best stat and everything.)) 7:28:05 PM Rune: And then he'd have a bodyguard as well. 7:28:14 PM Jamaros: Auril: "...this is...a very odd plan." 7:28:18 PM Rune: Rune tries to help! 7:28:27 PM Hank: Hank will squeal supportively 7:28:31 PM Jamaros: ((Yours is a lot better, Rune)) 7:28:42 PM Jamaros: Auril waves and Hank returns to normal...in Rune's hand. 7:28:50 PM Jamaros: Auril: "That was getting old." 7:28:51 PM Rune: So it would be-eeee! 7:29:06 PM Rune: Rune backs up so she doesn't get smooshed. 7:29:41 PM Rune: ... it would be a two-pronged plan. Political and personal, but practical. 7:29:43 PM Hank: Sorry rune 7:30:05 PM Jamaros: Auril: "...very well. As queen, I hereby engage Lady Lyvhyssa to Quillyn of Enora." 7:30:24 PM Rune: It's all right. I didn't meant to pull your foot, I was afraid I was going to drop you. Your claws were rather sharpish. 7:30:51 PM Jamaros: Auril: "But...just in case...a further precaution should be taken." 7:31:23 PM Quill: Quill raises an eyebrow. 7:31:34 PM Jamaros: Quill...roll a straight d20. 7:31:48 PM Rune: Rune thinks: Oh god please not the marquis. 7:32:05 PM Quill: (17) 7:32:14 PM Quill: ((Finally a good roll)) 7:32:29 PM Hank: Hank will glare at the marquis 7:33:07 PM Jamaros: Auril touches Quill and, as she does so, his ebony skin begins to lighten, until he takes the form of a normal elf. His shock white hair turns a dirty blonde color and his red eyes turn to green. 7:33:27 PM Jamaros: Auril: "An additional disguise...until Neifron is apprehended, once more." 7:33:40 PM Quill: Quill looks at his skin. 7:33:48 PM Quill: .... weird. 7:33:54 PM Rune: ... oh, you're all... pinkish. 7:34:01 PM Jamaros: Auril waves over Lyvhyssa and her features change to match Quill. 7:34:29 PM Jamaros: Marquis: "Well, this is an interesting turn of events. I am glad an amiable solution was found for everyone." 7:35:09 PM Jamaros: Auril: "And, one last thing." 7:35:50 PM Jamaros: Auril waves her hand once more and an archway of crystal flowers appears over Lyvhyssa and Quill. Quill is now wearing a wedding gown and Lyvhyssa is wearing a tux. 7:36:06 PM Jamaros: Auril: "...have I got this right? I feel like I didn't get this right." 7:36:20 PM Quill: ... close enough. 7:36:49 PM Jamaros: Auril: "Very well, do you take Lady Lyvhyssa to be your wife, until we sort this all out?" 7:37:07 PM Quill: I do, if she will have me, and my gratitude for her sacrifice. 7:37:38 PM Quill: ((After the tight tight pants the gown is probably a relief.)) 7:37:43 PM Jamaros: Auril: "And do you take Ser Quillyn as you husband, for the time being." 7:37:50 PM Jamaros: ((It's nice and roomy)) 7:37:53 PM Rune: ((Yeah, at least the anatomy can breathe in a dress.)) 7:38:06 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "I...guess..." 7:38:25 PM Jamaros: Auril: "Excellent. I'd give you rings, but no gifts...because...obviously." 7:39:00 PM Jamaros: Auril: "So...I guess that's everything." 7:39:26 PM Quill: Quill bows to the Queen. "I thiank you, your majesty." 7:39:42 PM Rune: .... your majesty... what would happen if the World Tree, or the Time Tree or whatever it's called, were told to turn? 7:40:13 PM Jamaros: Marquis: "I don't think such a thing is possible, Lady Rune." 7:40:23 PM Jamaros: Auril: "It's certainly never happened before." 7:40:35 PM Jamaros: Auril: "It usually stays to the season it was planted." 7:41:01 PM Jamaros: Auril: "...wait! I know what I messed up!" 7:41:21 PM Jamaros: Auril snaps her fingers, Quill's dress is now black, and Lyvhyssa's tux is now white. 7:41:26 PM Jamaros: Auril: "There we go." 7:41:34 PM Rune: Better. 7:41:46 PM Quill: Quill nods. 7:42:06 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa looks really uncertain of everything. 7:42:26 PM Jamaros: Auril: "So...I should get back to running my court." 7:42:38 PM Rune: Rune nods. 7:42:43 PM Quill: I thank you for everything, your majesty. 7:43:05 PM Jamaros: Auril: "Remember, Quill, if you ever change your mind, you have a place at this court." 7:43:31 PM Quill: You are most generous, my lady. Thank you. 7:44:25 PM Jamaros: Auril: "Also, since no fairy actually gave it to you, you may keep the dress. It is not a gift, though." 7:44:53 PM Jamaros: Auril: "You may all keep all your clothes, as a reminder of this wonderful occassion." 7:45:36 PM Rune: Rune bows again, deeply. 7:45:49 PM Jamaros: Auril curtseys towards you all and heads back to your throne. 7:45:56 PM Jamaros: The Marquis steps forward. 7:46:15 PM Hank: Hank glares at the marquis 7:46:19 PM Jamaros: Marquis: "Congratulations on your matrimony." 7:46:49 PM Jamaros: Marquis: "May you have many long years ahead of you." 7:47:29 PM Jamaros: The Marquis turns to look at Hank. "And please...tell your father I said hello." 7:48:27 PM Quill: Quill looks at Hank. "Shall we, Hank?" 7:49:17 PM Hank: Hank looks at quill "we shall." 7:50:11 PM Jamaros: The marquis bows to Rune. And then turns on his heel and leaves. 7:50:30 PM Rune: Rune doesn't really respond. 7:50:46 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "...I am not cooking." 7:50:56 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa turns and walks you out. 7:51:25 PM Jamaros: And, unless anyone has more, I think we're done here. 7:51:42 PM Quill: ((Assuming we can get back home allright? Yeah, that's all I have.)) 7:51:51 PM Rune: Rune follows. 7:52:07 PM Jamaros: ((Lyv takes you out, making sure you grab your stuff as you go.))